Itachi's Stand
by Free Faye
Summary: Sequel to Itachi's Fling! I don't own Naruto! With Itachi choose his clan or will he choose his love? Non-mass.
1. Chapter 1

**Itachi's Stand**

Chapter 1

Sakura was pushing chakra into Hyuga Neji's chest. The nurses around her were busy getting everything ready for the emergency surgery His team had killed Hoshigaki Kisame. According to Gai Neji had taken Kisame's final attack head on so Lee could kill him. Since Kisame's sword, Samehada, absorbs chakra, Lee was the best on to send in. Sakura couldn't help but to smile at Neji as her chakra kept his heartbeat regular. Neji really turned out to be a great guy.

"Sakura-sama," Kisa, a petite green hair, orange eyed nurse called out to her. "I will take over and we will meet you in the OR with Shizune-sama."

Sakura moved her hands as Kisa placed hers over Neji. "Alright I will scrub up." Sakura quickly walked out of the room and ran to the prep room. She couldn't take too long, Neji needed this done now. Almost slamming open the door, Sakura ripped off her red training top. She opened her blue locker to find her green scrubs inside along with a bathing kit. As she put on the top Sakura noticed everything had become black. Sakura looked around puzzled; the hospital had back-up generators so this should never happen.

"Hello?" Sakura said as she spun around. The temperature where she was had changed. It was only safe to assume she was in a new location. At the hospital it was cold with dry air. Being the summer months meant the AC was on full blast. Here it was warm and humid. Sakura heard a match strike and she spun in the direction with her fists up in a defensive position.

"Hello Haruno Sakura, I have brought you here…" A deep raspy male voice started to say as he light the candle.

"I have to get out of here now," Sakura muttered to herself as she saw the candle take the flame from the match. Her hands began to form the seals for the teleportation jutsu.

"That will not work here until this meeting is over. It is time for your evaluation." Sakura finally got to see a face to go with the voice because of the candle. The man had gray and black hair and wrinkles on him showing that he was most likely an elder. Sakura's mind clicked, he was an Uchiha elder.

"Uchiha-sama, you have to let me leave. I have to perform emergency surgery." Sakura proclaimed.

"There are others that can take care of the patient." The man said as he sat down on the floor.

Sakura's fist began to glow blue. "I mean no disrespect when I say this but let me leave now. My patients are top priority."

"So if we allow you into our clan you are stating that everyone else would be more important. " The man pulled a scroll out of his gray robes.

"I would love to explain myself at a different time." Sakura gritted her teeth.

He pulled out a pen and began to write. "We do not stop a meeting once it has begun. We also never change a date."

"You asked for it. I apologize for my actions." Sakura stated.

"Then I will ask again, maybe this time you will say your true answer." The elder cleared his throat.

Sakura slammed her fist down onto the floor releasing her chakra at the exact right moment. Where ever she was began to shake and a bit of the ceiling crumbled down. Sakura leaped up, smashing her foot up at the cracks creating an opening big enough for her to get out.

Once she was fully out Sakura glanced around, she was at the Uchiha's main street. Shisui was standing in front of her wearing his ANBU uniform with his monkey mask hanging off his left shoulder. "Why are you crawling out of the ground Sakura? Should you be at the hospital?"

"Oh no, Neji!" Sakura yelled as her hands began to mold the correct seals.

OoO

Itachi returned to his family home to hear yelling coming from within. This was not what he wanted to come home to after spending a month in Iwagakure.

The front door opened to revile Sasuke coming out with a backpack on his shoulder. "You don't want to go in there." Sasuke said with his hands in his pockets.

"I hear yelling. What is going on?" Itachi asked.

"Well, Shinji-sama decided to evaluate Sakura today. He took her right out of the changing room. Sakura was getting ready for surgery. She left by destroying the place to get back to the hospital. Shinji-sama has stated that Sakura will not be allowed to marry you at dinner tonight. Of course Sakura was here, now Tsunade-sama is."

"Tsunade-sama is throwing a fit?" Itachi asked.

"Yes along with Mom and Faye-san." Sasuke pulled his left hand out of his pocket and tossed Itachi Sakura's engagement ring. "Shinji-sama would not allow Sakura to leave with it. He pried it off her fingers claiming it was Uchiha property. Brother, he broke her hand to get it."

Itachi clutched the ring in his right fist. "Why did you tell me that?"

"So you knew how much she fought for you."

OoO

Sakura sat in the hospital room waiting for the discharge papers. Her body rocked back and forth on the bed as she kept herself from crying.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto poked his head in the door. How Sakura looked almost killed Naruto on the inside. Her face was gray and her right hand was in a cast.

"Hi Naruto," Sakura said dully.

Naruto walked in and sat down on the bed next to Sakura. "How about you stay the night with me? Teme will be there too. He's worried sick about you right now."

"I have no clue what my future holds right now Naruto. Yesterday I was going to be Itachi's wife someday. Now I am clueless. I can't even work right now." Sakura leaned her head over until it touched Naruto's shoulder. "I wonder what Itachi is going to think of my actions today."

"Sakura-chan, what you did was the right thing. One of the Uchiha clan elders thinks he is more important than another's life is wrong. You know it as well as I do, and I'm the dumb one of the group." Naruto wrapped an arm around her. "I am sure Itachi thinks so too." Naruto began to rub her back.

"But now I can't be with Itachi," Sakura broke down crying.

Naruto rocked Sakura as his jacket became soaked with her tears. "We will find a way to fix this Sakura-chan, I promise you."

OoO

"How dare you!" Tsunade yelled. "Have you forgotten who Sakura is? If someone thinks like you then they would realize how perfect keeping Sakura truly is!"

"The weak member of Team Kakashi?" Shinji gritted his teeth.

"You want to talk about that then how come Sakura was the first person to kill an Akatsuki member?" Faye sarcastically asked the elder. "Or did you forget about Sasori?"

"A medic should not be apart of battle." Shinji proclaimed.

"Then how come you hold that over her head today? Only she, Tsunade-sama, and Shizune-san could have saved Hyuga Neji's life today. He needed two of the three to do so. Anyone else would have killed him." Mikoto glared at Shinji.

"Mikoto, you know our laws. Once a meeting begins it cannot be stopped. She forfeited her right to become apart of this clan when she violently left." Shinji stated clearly.

"Is that all it takes to leave this clan?" Itachi made his presence known. "I will gladly do so in order to."

"Itachi you were born into this clan. You are the prodigy. You have no choice." Shinji glanced in his direction.

"Actually as the head of this clan, that is up to me." Fugaku smirked.

**Author's Note: **I want to thank everyone for reading the first chapter! Please let me know how you like it. It is set 3 months after Itachi's Fling, so please read that if you have not. Please leave me a review letting me know what you all think! Your reviews fuel me to start writing! XD Until next chapter! Ja!

Just so everyone knows this is reposted for the mistakes I made when I first posted it. I was too excited to even read back and check.  I am sorry everyone. Thank you Vanya Starwind for the corrections.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura lied down on Naruto's orange sofa. Her head was in Sasuke's lap while her feet were in Naruto's. It was surprising how Naruto didn't say a word or even how Sasuke didn't push her off. Sakura felt at home, safe and protected. She was currently working hard to mask her chakra so Itachi couldn't find her.

"Sakura-chan I gotta ask, why is your right hand broken?" Naruto asked as he began to flip through the channels on the TV.

Sakura sniffed but stayed quiet. Since she left the hospital she didn't talk. Sasuke sighed, he knew this was depression and it could possibly take them forever to get her out of it. Then again this was Sakura, the woman who swayed from one emotion to another every few minutes. "Dobe, she was protecting her left hand with her right. When Shinji-sama broke her right hand he pulled the ring off her left. Breaking the right was a distraction."

"Wow I bet Baa-chan is going to be pissed off when she finds out." Naruto said as he rubbed her feet. "So Sakura-chan, wanna pick a movie?"

Sakura shook her head no as she began to cry a bit. She felt Itachi's chakra near by. That meant he was back and most likely upset with her. Naruto's phone began to ring causing Sakura to jump a bit and wiggle herself into Sasuke's lap more.

Naruto sighed as he got up putting Sakura's legs down as he did. "Hello," He said once he picked up his black phone. "Well yeah…Sure I'll tell her. Bye." Naruto said and then hung up the phone.

"So," Sasuke asked.

"It was Hyuga Hiashi looking for Sakura-chan. Seems everyone knows what happened. He wanted to make sure someone was with Sakura-chan. Oh yeah, he also said thank you. He is sorry you had to make the choice between marriage and Neji's life and if there is anything he can do to make it up to you just say the word." Naruto knelt down in front of Sakura. "This isn't like you." He brushed some hair out of her face. "Teme we have to do something."

"Allow her to morn tonight. We will help her tomorrow." Sasuke said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "If either of you tells anyone I was like this then you are asking for death."

"I think I will work for Mom for a while. I will train before Lunar opens the best I can. If I cannot have Itachi then I'll put my all into something else." Sakura sat up, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone Sasuke."

"I'm going to hold it over his head Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a big grin. "Then he'll be my personal servant."

Sakura bopped him on top of his head. "Hey, if I make a list of things for you to pick up would you guys do so?"

"What type of things?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to make a cake." Sakura bit her lip. "Baking always helps me." Sakura shot Sasuke a pleading look.

"Fine, tomorrow you will be better." Sasuke demanded.

"Teme by the time she is down she will be. Write what you need from home down too Sakura-chan." Naruto stood up, "I guess I gotta find something for you to write and on."

"Dobe," Sasuke scuffed as Sakura giggled a bit.

OoO

"So all we need here is buttermilk, red food coloring, white distilled vinegar, and cream cheese." Sasuke said as he looked at the list inside the grocery store.

"Don't you find it a bit odd how Sakura-chan knew exactly what she had at her apartment and what all she needed." Naruto scratched his head, "What is buttermilk anyway?"

"I don't know." Sasuke walked back towards the milk section.

"It is not too hard to find Brother." Sasuke and Naruto spun around to find Itachi standing behind them.

"Itachi," Sasuke said as he turned back around to keep going.

"Itachi, do you know what happened today?" Naruto asked him.

"Yes, I have actually been looking around for Sakura. Judging form your list means you two have seen her." Itachi started following the two young men.

"Yep, now we have to figure out how to fix this." Naruto looked at the ground. "I promised her."

"I need to speak with her brother, where is she?" Itachi looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke opened a fridge door, "Buttermilk," he mumbled as he pulled out a carton.

"She isn't at her apartment." Itachi gritted his teeth.

Sasuke turned around, "Dobe cream cheese is behind you."

"Sasuke," Itachi snapped. "Tomorrow I will be sealed and forever out of the Uchiha clan. I have to talk with her."

"My apartment," Naruto mumbled as he tossed Sasuke the cream cheese.

"Thank you," Itachi then disappeared in a loud of smoke.

OoO

Sakura sighed as she tossed a wet rag into the sink. Naruto's kitchen had been a royal mess. She smiled to herself as she looked around. The shinny surfaces of the counters told her that is was down. Everything looked great.

"Tenshi," Sakura began to sweat a bit. She knew that voice from anywhere. It was Itachi.

"Yes," Sakura took a few breaths calmly, she knew this would happen one day, but she figured it would be much later.

Itachi wrapped his arms around her middle and his nose went into her hair. "I have missed you."

"Itachi this cannot happen anymore. I am sorry but I was rejected." Sakura allowed a few tears to fall.

"Not by me tenshi and that is what really matters." Itachi spun Sakura around so he could look at her face. Tears were running down pink cheeks. "No don't cry tenshi."

Sakura wiped the tears off with the back of her left hand. "We cannot be together anymore Itachi."

"I am to be sealed. I will no longer be apart of the Uchiha clan tomorrow. I'm here to ask if I can stay with you and get you to buy me some clothes. I am allowed to take my ANBU uniform and money I have earned over the years. The rest is seen as Uchiha property." Itachi dug into his pockets and pulled out Sakura's ring. "This is yours tenshi."

As Itachi slipped the ring back on her left hand Sakura began to think. Something was just wrong in all of this and he was hiding it from her. "Is this seal anything like Neji's?"

"Yes with a few minor changes. I can never use my sharingan against another Uchiha, not even in training. If there is a threat to the Uchiha's I'll be the first one there. I have to protect them." Itachi explained crossing his arms over his chest.

"And any children?" Sakura just had to ask.

"They will have the same fate."

"How dare you! I hope you realize you will be creating a branch family for the Uchiha Clan! Before you do that to future generations I suggest you talk to Neji an then Hyuga-sama." Sakura pulled off her ring, "There has to be another way than a seal. I will not wear this as long as a seal is what you want to do." Sakura turned around. "Good bye Itachi."

"Father came up with this. You are not seriously…"

"Leave now!" Sakura screamed allowing some of her anger out.

Before he could reply Sasuke and Naruto busted thru the door, each having their arms full. "Listen to her brother before she brings down the building when she decides to take a step." Sasuke said.

"Talk to Neji," Naruto said as he walked into the kitchen. "Afterwards drop by, we will have cake. Hey Sakura-chan, Teme said this was a shifter. What does it do?"

Sakura smiled a small smile, "Go Itachi, once this cake is done then I should feel a bit better. Come back with some whole milk. We will figure something out then. Neji is in the hospital."

**Author's Note:** Well Sakura sure wasn't happy with Fugaku's plans…sorry man. Well I hope you all had fun reading this chapter. It was fun to write, lots of drama though. For everyone that is wondering about Ino, well she will be coming into play soon so don't worry. I didn't forget about her. I thought everyone would like to know that. XD Please leave me a review. I really enjoy them; they make me write just for you all! I am so glad to see the new names and some of the old. I really hope to see you all next chapter along with new names…alright I really really hope! I promise you all if there is more than 20 reviews I will write an extra long chapter with Ino in it. If not then she will come out around chapter 4. So please send me lots of love...I mean reviews...I see them as love cause they make me grab my paper and pen. XD

My thanks for those who did:

AngelFox23

Yami Uchiha

XShinrin-chanX

Kinghtchaser

Demidia

AnimeMangaFreak

UchihaSakura2007

Xeralynn

A thousand cranes

Ladie J.

Vanya Starwind

Ottawa

Minniemousemom

Nickeledwards

Mori Yousei Khickadee15


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Itachi knocked on the hospital door ahead of him. Visiting hours were to be over soon and this was something he really needed to do. Wanted was a much different story. He really wanted to hurt the elder but doing it physically would make Itachi the same as the elder.

"Come in," A muffled voice came from within. Neji didn't sound in too much pain. Itachi opened the room to see nothing within except Neji wearing light blue hospital robes, bandages around his chest and his hair in a low ponytail.

"Evening Neji," Itachi gave a slight bow before walking over to a chair. "Do you feel up for a discussion?"

"Yes, Uncle told me what all happened. I am very sorry about it all." Neji bowed his head a bit.

"Tell me about your seal. Tell me how you feel about future generations having it." Itachi demanded.

"There will never be any children for me because of this seal. I despise it and I have been trying all I can to stop it. Some of the main clan, in the past, has used this seal to bring pain. Some of them got pleasure out of it." Neji sighed. "How did Sakura react to the idea?"

"Not very well, she wished for me to speak with you and Hyuga-sama about the seal. She says it will create a branch family for the Uchiha Clan." Itachi took out his hair tie and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I have no clue what you should do to keep Sakura except say talk to my uncle. Do not seal yourself. They would most likely seal Sakura as well. Ask yourself is that something you can live with?" Neji kept nothing on his face to show how he felt.

"Thank you for your time Neji; get some rest." Itachi put his hair back up and headed for the door.

"Do you have an answer to the question yet?" Neji asked as Itachi got to the door.

"I would rather die than allow one of my clan to ever harm her again." Itachi said as he opened the door.

OoO

Sakura giggled as she added the red dye to the cake mix. Naruto, of course, was covered in flour from head to toe. Sakura laughed as Naruto began to chase Sasuke around the apartment yelling "I'm going to shift you." Being with her old team really seemed to talk all of her worries away.

"So why the cream cheese Sakura-chan?" Naruto wrapped his arms around her middle.

Sakura slapped his hands away, "For the icing now stop tying to act like my lover."

"He is only doing it now because he didn't when we all were kids." Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and a chunk of flour fell onto the floor, "Dobe!"

"Someone save me!" Naruto ran out of the kitchen.

"So, what type of cake are you making?" Sasuke asked as he leaned against the counter.

"Red Velvet Cake," Sakura began to fill the two round cake pans. "Sasuke am I really not good enough for your clan?"

Sasuke sighed, "We have never really liked Shinji-sama. If only one elder was there that means the rest were okay with you."

"You mean it only takes one to destroy everything?!" Sakura shoved the pans into the oven.

"Pretty much, don't worry though my brother will fix it. If not then we will." Sasuke vowed.

Sakura giggled, "Now you sound like Naruto."

"Believe it!" Naruto yelled from the living room. Sakura giggled even harder.

"If I ever say that then someone kill me." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke say believe," Sakura said.

"No,"

"It…"

"No,"

"Come on Teme, it's not too hard!" Naruto ran into the kitchen and wrapped one arm around each of their shoulders. "Believe it!"

OoO

Itachi sat on his bed with about 15 scrolls surrounding him, each filled with clan laws. His talk with Hyuga-sama was almost exactly like the one he had with Neji except for one main difference. Hiashi told him review his clan laws which leave Itachi where he now is. He also said that Fugaku most likely said that knowing Itachi wouldn't go and make a branch clan. According to this scroll, that was all Fugaku was allowed to say. Itachi could only assume that the Uchiha clan has been waiting for someone dumb enough to fall for that so there would be a seal within the Uchiha clan. Once one person starts it would be easier to force the seal on others. Itachi was known as the prodigy, there was no way in hell he would allow a seal on Sakura. She was his reason behind everything. She was his life.

Mikoto opened his bedroom door. "I brought you rice balls and some water Itachi." Mikoto closed the door and set the items down on his desk. "All of this has you out of wack Itachi. You are not even acting like yourself." She watched as Itachi tossed a scroll on the floor. Mikoto sighed and her hands then formed a jutsu on the door. "Alright tell me what you are up to. Your father told me a few things so maybe I can help."

OoO

Itachi walked out of the Hokage's office two hours after he talked to his mother. With two scrolls in his hand he quickly made his way to Naruto's apartment. Once outside the front door he heard laughing coming from within. Sakura was laughing as well. This warmed his heart and a smirk appeared on his face. Soon enough Sakura would know what all he had done. With the two scrolls in one hand and a gallon of whole milk in the other he lightly knocked on the door.

"Brother," Sasuke opened the door. Itachi couldn't help but to lift an eyebrow. Sasuke was completely covered in flour.

Itachi shook his head as he entered handing Sasuke the milk. "Where is Sakura?"

"Attempting to clean the kitchen again. Naruto keeps trying to act as her new lover so don't kill him. It does make her laugh some." Sasuke walked into the kitchen.

Itachi entered behind him to find Naruto's arms wrapped around Sakura. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Sakura slapped his arms yet again. "Keep that up Nartuo and I'll put chakra behind it next time." Sakura warned.

"Nicer than what I would do." Itachi locked eyes with Naruto. It was fun making that boy sweat.

"Hello Itachi," Sakura made sure to keep any emotion out of her voice.

"Hokage-sama needs you to sign these two scrolls." Itachi placed them on the counter.

"What are they for?" Sakura placed her left hand on her hip while her broken right just dangled.

"One is for the hospital absence and the other is for the ninja absence. Tsunade-sama was trying to help by taking this upon herself but she cannot sign for you."

"Hand me a pen and I'll sign them. Naruto put the milk in the fridge. Sasuke put the dry layer on top of the iced layer." Sakura spouted off demands like one would in the hospital. Apparently the kitchen was a good area to use this skill too.

Itachi pulled a pen out of his weapon pouch and handed it to Sakura. He quickly grabbed the first scroll and unraveled it. Placing a very hard to detect genjutsu over it he lied it down for Sakura to sign. Once he did the same with the second he placed both scrolls and pen into his weapon pouch. "I should get these back to the Hokage." Itachi smirked. "I'll show myself out."

Sakura bit her lip, "Wait," She ran to the front door. "Are you still getting sealed tomorrow?"

Itachi's jaw clamed tightly, "No there is no need. I have everything I want now. I hope you get yours soon too." Itachi turned to leave, "By the way, Ino said you were going out with her tomorrow. She won't allow you to change your mind on the idea."

Sakura watched Itachi leave. So now she knew where she stood in his life. Sakura just knew Itachi couldn't be sealed. He was meant to be free and only for so long can you cage a beast before it got pissed. It would seem Itachi was not pissed and at her.

OoO

Itachi set the two scrolls in front of the Hokage. "She doesn't know. Tomorrow she will be off with Ino. The next day we make a move on her. In fact I think she thinks I'm angry with her."

"You gave off that impression. Well the surprise will shock the shit out of her. No one will see this coming." Tsunade took a sip of her sake, "And also tomorrow we move on Shinji. It is about time that old ass bat got what's coming to him."

**Author's Note: **I think if I lived there I would make mental notes to myself. First don't piss of Tsunade and second don't fuck with Itachi either. Those two have something planned. It's good too. Well I didn't get the 20 reviews, I only received 16.  I guess this story just isn't as good as Itachi's Fling. Oh well I am not going to stop writing this one until it is finished. XD To let everyone know I plan on updating within every two to three days. Also I want to congratulate Ottawa for guessing the correct cake before I even told everyone. I left the clues in the last chapter, but it wasn't a contest so don't worry. I was just shocked that someone also know about baking like I do. XD Thank you all for reading. Please Please PLEASE leave me a review because the next chapter should be where the getting gets good! Okay well it will be the start of it. I'm going to put in a whole lot of Sakura/Ino time together so you all know what happened to Ino and Kiba. Teeheehee, thanks again.

This chapter dedicated to:

Mori Yousei Khickadee15

Ottawa

Rukia death kuchiki

Knightchaser

Minniemousemom

Narutofang91

Jinsei-chan

Yami Uchiha

LightKunoichi

TwilightFanForLife

XShinrin-chanX

-Anki.Fate-

Raven2hawk4

Ladie J.

AngelFox23

Vanya Starwind


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sakura sat at the tea house waiting for Ino to show up. Sakura couldn't help but to laugh when she remembered al that happened the night before. It had taken Sakura almost an hour to get all the flour out of her hair. Of course it only took so long because she had only one arm to use in the shower. The cake had really helped her work all her frustrations out. She also couldn't help but to wonder why Itachi was acting the way he was. Sakura pun her engagement ring around her finger. Was she will engaged? Didn't that elder say he was not going to allow her to become apart of the clan? Was Itachi really going to get the seal on today or did he tell her the truth? And where the hell was Ino?!

Sakura stood up; she had been waiting for Ino for the past half hour. She couldn't wait too much longer for Ino in this small tea house. Of course whoever owned it really must pay a whole lot of money to the Yamanaka family because there were flowers everywhere.

"Forehead," Sakura turned around to see a four month pregnant Ino with a huge Akamaru right beside her. "So your arm really is broken. I can't believe you allowed an old ass to break it."

Sakura smiled a small smile, "Yeah but the only other option was to hurt him. They consequences to that could be a whole lot worse than just having to deal with a broken arm for the rest of the week."

"At least you are a medic ninja otherwise it would be on for weeks." Ino sat down across from Sakura.

"This is true," Sakura sighed and sat down as well. "Now tell me all that has happened in the past three months."

"Well Kiba told me he only broke up with me because he was confused by my smell. He said it made him want to kill every man that looked at me or was near me. He couldn't handle being like that. Now he knows why. His mom said that it was apart of his instincts. Any male could have hurt me and I could have lost the baby because of it." Ino opened the menu and lied it down in front of her. "I have to bring Akamaru with me if Kiba doesn't come. This means I cannot go out of the compound when he is off on missions unless his mother takes me. God sometimes I wondered why I married the man."

Sakura opened up her menu as well, "So how do you feel about not having a wedding?"

"Honestly it sucks forehead. All I use to dream about as a child was the wedding." Ino began looking around for a waitress.

"At least answer this for me. Are you married to the man of your dreams?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Ino began waving. "Someone better hurry up A pregnant woman really has to eat."

"Then be happy. Right now I am not sure if I will have the man of mine."

OoO

Itachi stood at the entrance of the Uchiha compound with a deadly glare locked in place. What was about to happen required him to wear the Uchiha Clan's formal robes. Of course his were all black where as the robes his father normally wore was blue and white. Itachi didn't plan on wearing these every day like his father but for this occasion it was appropriate. To his right was Sasuke dressed in his ANBU uniform. Sasuke was placing his mask on, snake. Itachi couldn't help but to roll his eyes. To his left stood his father wearing the standard jounin uniform with the police insignia on the right shoulder.

The three began to walk and as they did it seemed everyone almost threw themselves to get out of the way. The men had one target, Uchiha Shinji.

"Uchiha-sama, Shinji-sama is at the coffee shop." Shisui ran up to the group. "Tsunade-sama is already there." All three men nodded as they hurried down the road.

OoO

Tsunade sat at the counter next to Shinji as she drank some of her white chocolate flavored coffee. "So do you have anything to say for yourself?" She asked as she set down her cup.

"I am sure I have explained it enough before. Sakura will never be apart of this clan." Shinji stirred some Splenda into his coffee.

"Even though all the other elders claim they have no problem. How can you do this to Itachi?" Tsunade asked.

"I do not care what the others think. I cannot allow Sakura to enter into this clan. She has and forever will be a weakness." Shinji took a small sip of his coffee.

"That is a shame you won't get your wish. You are no longer an elder." Shinji spun around in his stool to see Itachi, Fugaku, and an ANBU operative.

"What do you mean Itachi? Of course I am an elder of this clan." Shinji's eyes became slits.

"When you attacked Sakura you attacked an extension of this clan, paragraph 8 line 10 of the Uchiha Laws states this." Itachi smirked, "If you follow up to the punishment section it states I have the rights to take you down to a normal citizen. There for you are not an elder anymore."

The ANBU agent handed Tsunade a scroll. Tsunade became sure of the glint in the agent's eyes was a combination of excitement, happiness, and punishment. Tsunade couldn't help but to feel the same way. This bastard hurt Sakura. Tsunade took the scroll and handed it to Shinji. "This is a restraining order."

"Now that you are officially no longer an elder I must tell you his. Do NOT enter my home again." Itachi leaned down and hissed. "I am sure you don't want to know why I am feared in almost every city, even ones we are allied with. Come near my wife again and you will."

"Wife?!" Shinji yelled.

"As soon as Tsunade-sama pulls that other scroll out of her pocket to sign and date it, yes." Itachi smirked again, "By the way, you should see me being married to Sakura as a good thing. The Hyuga family owes her many favors. She is their favorite doctor. Now the two families can live in harmony because of one woman."

OoO

Sakura giggled as Ino pulled her into a baby clothing store. "Come on Forehead, you said you were going to do this."

"No Ino I said I will buy something for you not for the baby." Sakura giggled again. "Besides you don't even know if you are going to have a boy or girl yet."

"Then it would be great to have one boy outfit and one girl outfit." Ino proclaimed.

"Well I would rather buy you a maternity dress that you would like." Sakura sighed.

"Uchiha-sama," Sakura looked up to see Naruto in his dog ANBU mask and armor. "Tsunae-sama requests you now." Naruto then disappeared.

"Sometimes I wonder if they send shadow clones to do that type of work." Ino wondered out loud.

"Ino, I have to go, for some reason that ANBU said the wrong name." Sakura rushed out of the store.

"Call me if you can." Ino yelled as Akamaru yipped behind her. Ino glanced down at him and giggled, "I bet we will be able to hear Sakura from the compound."

OoO

Sakura ran into Tsunade's office. "You called for me I assume?"

"Yes your husband is looking for you." Tsunade shuffled some papers around.

"My what?!"

OoO

Naruto, Sasuke, Shisui, Fugaku, and Mikoto all looked at Itachi. They were all sitting outside the main house. An army of Naruto clones were in the back ground moving Sasuke's, Fugaku's, and Mikoto's things out of the house and into their new home across the street.

All of the clones stopped and looked at Itachi yelling, "Oh you're in trouble."

"We are all out of here. I am sure Sakura is going to be here soon. Try to have something planned romantic, don't just expect her to come home ready to jump you." Sasuke said as he helped his mother stand up.

"I won't." Itachi smirked, "I do have something planned.

"Well then have fun. Tell her I am taking her to lunch tomorrow. We have a lot to talk about." Mikoto said as she began to walk away hand in hand with Fugaku.

"Yes son, good luck with her. But I do have to say it is about time you took over as the head of our clan. I really was tired of the job." Fugaku chuckled.

Itachi stood up and walked into his home. Sure it was his childhood home but he had less than five minutes to make everything perfect in here for the arrival of his bride. He was pretty sure that she would be upset. Walking into the kitchen Itachi set to work with a smirk on his face.

**Author's note: **Alright everyone there is only a bit more to go. I'm sad about it too. I made this story M for a reason so soon enough will be the lemon. XD did you know the average couple doesn't have sex on the wedding night but the night after? They tend to be too worn out from the wedding and reception afterwards. Of course some are too drunk. I do want to know if you all want me to type out the preparations for the wedding and the wedding itself. Yes it would make the story longer but I want to know from you all. So tell me in your review. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review, I do love them so.

Was the last chapter the best one yet? I had 25 reviews total! It made me so happy! Thank you all!!

My world goes to these people:

SMOKe13

Raven2hawk4

BlackOnyx83

Ladie J.

Ottawa

J x Legacy

Angels Fall8

XxCryingAngel67

AngelFox23

Xeralynn

-Anki.Maoru.Kumori-

Roxnroll

Knightchaser

Mori Yousei Khickadee15

Minniemousemom

UchihaSakura2007

Andrea-Crimson-Hime

Amethystblack061

XShinrin-chanX

Rukia death kuchiki

Jinsei-chan

TwilightFanForLife

Vanya Starwind

Yami Uchiha

Missy-wissy


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Itachi looked around his living room. It was huge and close to empty. The only things inside it happened to be Sakura's furniture and seeing it in their home made him smile because sooner or later she would be here. When he heard her yell, he was pretty sure she would go home to her old apartment. Sakura usually liked to think a bit after she found out new information when it came to Itachi. Of course this meant she would be even angrier when she showed up. Itachi couldn't help but to smirk at the mental image of a seething Sakura, it was beyond sexy. If she showed up early enough he would get to enjoy all of her, but late would mean his mother would drag her away. While they were gone Itachi planned on bringing an interior designer into begin making their house feel like home. All he had purchased today was a king size bed for their bedroom and some white sheets.

Itachi chuckled; her chakra was drawing close and fast. He couldn't believe his luck; Sakura was coming home, to their home for the first time.

"Uchiha Itachi," Sakura yelled as she slammed the front door. Itachi smirked at Sakura as she entered the living room. She had been in such a hurry that her boots were still on. Of course Sakura was in her civilian wear was on since she had been hanging out with Ino. Sakura's boots happened to be high healed knee high black boots, she was wearing a black pleated mini skirt and her top was a regular small red tee shirt that would occasionally show off her stomach.

"Uchiha Sakura," Itachi allowed her to see his eyes roam over her body.

Sakura looked down and rolled her eyes. "Right boots," She whispered. "Sorry to wear them in your house."

Itachi was inwardly taken back. He loved her fiery temper. Where had it gone now? "Our home," he growled back as he watched Sakura bent down and take her boots off. She just bent over in half and he got to see a great view of her cleavage.

Once her boots were off Sakura ran across the room and jumped on Itachi. Her arms wrapped around Itachi as she kissed him; the impact knocked Itachi down onto the sofa. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"You told me to find a different way. I did." Itachi said as he ran his hands up and down her sides.

Sakura almost ripped Itachi's top off as she took it off and threw it across the room. Sakura lightly placed kissed on his throat as she ran her hands down Itachi's chest. "How did Naruto act?"

Itachi moaned, "Very well. I did get a chew out from him about Shinji. Once I told Naruto that Shinji was no longer an elder he was fine." Itachi pulled Sakura's top off her, "I would fear for my life if I were Shinji."

Sakura tossed her bra off quickly as Itachi kissed her collarbone. "Alright," Sakura stood up quickly. She began to take her underwear off but left her skirt on.

Itachi smirked, "Yes leave the skirt." Itachi lifted his hips a bit and pulled down his pants and boxers to his knees. Sakura crawled back on top of him and then slid him home. As Sakura moaned Itachi rasped out, "No foreplay?"

Sakura rocked her body in reply. For as long as she had known Itachi he took what he wanted, it was about time she returned the favor. Sakura brought up he hands to rest of Itachi's shoulders as she rocked harder.

Itachi reached up to Sakura's hair by running his right hand up her back. As he pulled her hair causing Sakura to arch her back, placing her breasts in his face, he thrust up. Sakura moaned loudly and placed her right arm in the cast around his neck.

As Itachi began to suck on her breast Sakura felt she was getting close and fast. "Itachi," Sakura bit her lip to try and stop.

"Allow yourself because I am about to tenshi. Cum for your husband," Itachi grunted out as he latched back on to her chest.

"Oh Itachi," Sakura screamed as she began to slump forward.

Itachi released her hair and thrust up once more. "Mine," he growled out as he bit her breast feeling complete as well.

OoO

Sakura pulled an ankle length skirt on as she stood in the bedroom. Sakura couldn't believe it took her over an hour to get ready. Her skirt was blue with small pink flowers over it and she had a white button down shirt on. Unfortunately she was unable to button the shirt with the cast on. It had only been three days since it happened and her life had been nothing but a rollercoaster ride since. Soon enough her cast would be off, now if only she could figure out how to finish getting dressed.

"Tenshi," Sakura turned around to see Itachi standing in their bedroom's doorway. "Mother is here for your lunch. You two should have left fifteen minutes ago."

Sakura looked at the floor, "Sorry everything is much harder now. Can you tell Mikoto I will be down as soon as I figure out how to button my shirt?" Sakura's face was red in embarrassment.

Itachi chuckled as he walked over to Sakura. "Asking for my help is fine Sakura. I am your husband." Itachi then buttoned up her shirt. "Just because I am he head of this clan doesn't mean you have to always be strong. Besides asking for help is not a weakness." Itachi smirked as he finished.

"I told Sasuke that one and he didn't believe me." Sakura followed Itachi out of their close to empty room.

OoO

Mikoto pulled Sakura into a clothing store inside the Uchiha district. "You are going to need new training clothes, a new lab coat for the hospital, new daily wear, and we might as well get you some sexy night outfits."

"Mikoto doesn't that last bit bother you just a fraction?" Sakura looked around.

"I try not to think about who you will look sexy for. Do you always wear red tops for training?" Mikoto asked as she began to look through training tops. "You know it won't work with the clan symbol." Sakura bit her lip. "Oh lets put you in black for training. I'm sure Itachi would love that. Red bottoms just for you. Sound good?"

Sakura giggled. Life couldn't really get any better than this. With Itachi by her side Sakura knew she could take on the world but it really seemed like Itachi did not too long ago. It really should be a warning to the world, never stand between something Itachi wants and Itachi. Sakura bit her lip to keep from laughing. 'Wait until Ino hears about this,' Sakura thought as Mikoto pilled clothes into her arms. 'My life is going to be different from here on out.'

**The End**

**Author's Note:** Wow just wow. I feel so loved by everyone throughout this entire story. I am sorry this chapter took so long. I tried to expand this chapter and after days of working on it I realized I really couldn't . This chapter was this way in my head and I know it is short. For that I am very sorry. Thank you all for reading. I have so much love for everyone that reviewed. Please drop a review my direction telling me if you liked this story or not. XD I hope you all enjoy the next plot bunny that I have. It is Sakura trying to prove to everyone that Sasuke is gay. I find it funny, okay well it is in my head. Keep a look out for it. XD

This last chapter was for you all:

Superme383

Veroxion

Amethystblack061

Sariasprincy

Xeralynn

AnimeMangaFreak

XxCryingAngel67

Ladie J.

Nickeledwards

Raven2hawk4

AngelFox23

Roxnroll

Mori Yousei Khickadee15

Minniemousemom

Vanya Starwind

Ottawa

Kren Uchinha

J x Legacy

Yami Uchiha

Blossomheartxoxo

Narutofang91

Rukia death kuchiki

SMOKe13

TwilightFanForLife

-Anki.Maoru.Kumori-

Andrea-Crimson-Hime


End file.
